


【气宇轩扬】小甜饼

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 这篇不是车哦！只是个带有颜色的小甜饼！
Kudos: 2





	【气宇轩扬】小甜饼

气宇轩扬（八）  
（小甜饼）

已经过了午夜十二点了。

雪白软绵的酒店被子里埋了个人，那人也穿着雪白的衣服，没有盖被子。趴在上面只露出小半张秀气的侧脸，手里还握着手机，睡得正香。  
看上去像是看手机看睡着了。

王皓轩轻手轻脚地把门关上，然后慢慢走到床边。

王皓轩伸出手，在他的头上晃了晃。  
没反应。  
“宋继扬~~~”他在宋继扬的耳边小声喊。  
还是没反应。  
他又稍稍提高了一点音量。  
“宋～继～扬～～～”  
宋继扬依然睡得很香。

宋继扬其实并没有睡着，脸埋在被子里暗自憋着笑。  
等了一会，再没有人说话，也没有人到床上来，似乎是去了洗手间，但是也没有听到淋浴的水声。  
这家伙搞什么去了……  
宋继扬心里纳闷。

他今天趁着王皓轩回来稍晚了一些，想试试看要是自己等他的时候在床上睡着了，他会怎么样。

他刚想抬头，熟悉的脚步声又传来。  
他感觉床的一头沉了一下，是王皓轩上来了。然后是衣料摩擦的声音，是王皓轩在脱衣服。

宋继扬开始记仇。  
就打算让我这么睡一晚上？？都不给我盖被子？？不把我抱回你怀里？？

他在心里面愤愤地扎小人。  
这时，身边忽然响起了轻微的“哗啦”声。

宋继扬：？  
这声音怎么听都有点耳熟……  
好像是某种铝制塑料膜包装袋的声音。

这又是在搞什么？？  
宋继扬要是只兔子，他的耳朵早就竖起来了。

然后是包装袋被撕开的声音。  
他听到王皓轩把那包装袋里的东西扯出来，听声音看来，似乎那里面的东西是湿的。

宋继扬：……  
他当然会觉得这个声音耳熟啊！几乎天天晚上都要听一次。

宋继扬感到自己的耳朵开始烧起来，又有点慌乱。

卧槽？我都睡着了你都不放过我吗？？？

他听着那东西被王皓轩摆弄的时候发出水声，几乎都能想象到昨天晚上他戴套时的画面。  
想着想着，昨天的那些感觉就不自觉地被他想起来。

想到一会王皓轩还要趁自己“睡着”的时候继，宋继扬整个人都不好了。  
啊啊啊啊王皓轩你他妈居然是这种人！！！

王皓轩突然又凑过来，小声喊了一句“宋继扬？”

完了，要开始了吗？我是要一会假装被干醒还是现在就醒呢……

没得到反应的王皓轩发出一声不怀好意的轻笑。  
几乎都能感觉到他的身体在被子上不经意地蹭过发出的细微摩擦的沙沙声。

感觉下一刻，自己就要被某些东西贯穿了。

宋继扬再也忍不住了，他猛得从床上弹起来。  
“啊啊啊别别别我醒着！我醒着！”

王皓轩：…………  
王皓轩左手拿着个面膜，右手拿着个面膜包装袋不知所措。

看着宋继扬的表情，王皓轩立马认错  
“对不起！扬扬，我不是故意要用你的面膜的……，我……”

宋继扬：……？？

王皓轩看着他的表情，感觉事情没他想的那么简单。

宋继扬难以置信：“你刚才是在撕面膜？”  
王皓轩愣愣地点头：“对啊，不然我在干什么？”

宋继扬：“那这个铝制塑料膜包装袋的声音是……”  
还没等他自己说完，他就反应过来自己到底有多蠢了。  
面膜也是这么包装的啊……

王皓轩看看他通红的耳朵，再想了想他刚才的话。

王皓轩的的表情复杂地变化了几下  
，然后爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

宋继扬恼怒地去捂他的嘴：“还不是你天天晚上都那样，我才会以为……”

王皓轩一边笑一边把宋继扬捞回怀里：“哈哈哈哈原来扬扬这么期待吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

宋继扬把脸埋在他的胸前，听着他的笑声在耳边环绕，红着脸不轻不重锤了他一下。

哼，反正都怪他！


End file.
